Chapters of Love
by Sachiko Marino
Summary: I love the way you look when I open my eyes every waking moment. FIRST FIC!
1. Line 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here just the plot:D**_

_**New fanfiction writer, thank you for being so kind:p**_

_**I want a beta...anyone?**_

_**This is a series of sweet nothings**_

_**Pardon me, my first language is not english**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy...this is made out of boredom**_

_**REVIEWS! NO FLAMES PLEASE:D**_

**I love the way you look when I open my eyes every waking moment**.

Blond hair covers his eyes

Still deep in sweet slumber.

I take my time looking at him.

I kiss his chest which is the closest to my lips

Slowly

Very slowly kissing my way up

Then his Adam's apple

Then his chin, pulling myself up a little bit

The corners of his lips

And then

His lips.

He stirred and slightly and opens his eyes taking a peek.

I smile, "Morning" connecting my forehead with him

Nuzzling our nose together

He connects our lips and whisper

A good morning to me


	2. Line 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here just the plot:D**_

_**New fanfiction writer, thank you for being so kind:p**_

_**I want a beta...anyone?**_

_**This is a series of sweet nothings**_

_**Pardon me, my first language is not english**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy...this is made out of boredom**_

_**Don`t be afraid to touch them if you want to, because they like being in your arms.**_

Hermione is looking at the sky

Wondering what she will be doing the following day.

Draco is also looking at something

But not at the sky

He's starring at Hermione

Wondering what she will do if he hugs her now.

So to stop his curiosity he step closer to her and hug her.

She was surprised but then again

She turns around

leans in to his chest

and

Wraps her arms around his waist.

She looks up at his eyes

Smiled and tiptoed to kiss him.


	3. Line 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here just the plot:D**_

_**New fanfiction writer, thank you for being so kind:D**_

_**This is a series of sweet nothings**_

_**Pardon me, my first language is not english**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy...this is made out of boredom**_

_**If you're talking to a female friend of yours, pull your girlfriend closer**_

Once again Astoria is all over Draco

And Hermione's got this great green monster of jealousy around her.

"Draco would you like some…"

Astoria is talking about something Draco couldn't care less

Hermione is approaching him

He knows she jealous but damn!

Why would she be, Astoria wasn't even half of the quarter of Hermione's beauty

Especially tonight

Draco thankfully had so much control because he swears he's about to hex the next guy who will hit on Hermione

Which is by the way he already lost count on how many have tried just an hour after they arrived.

"uh… Draco?" Astoria said batting her false eyelashes

But Draco's attention is on Hermione.

Hermione finally reached her destination with only one goal.

Steal her boyfriend out of this freaking party and shagged him.

Hermione smiles at Draco

and take the hand he extended.

Draco simply pulls her close nuzzling her nose and gave her a quick kiss

Then

"I'm sorry Astoria you're saying?" he said looking at Hermione

Speaking his words against her cheeks which made Hermione smile.

"Nothing!" Astoria stormed off.


	4. Line 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything just the plot:D

**Take pictures with her.**

Draco got himself a cellphone.

Freaking muggle contraption took him a month to finally get to use it properly.

The thing that amused him so much about this thing called cellphone was the pictures he tried taking.

They're not moving.

This makes it more interesting for him because every picture he have was paused to every favorite moment of him with Hermione

While cuddling each other Hermione taught him how to use the camera feature of this muggle contraption called cellphone

He has a picture of Hermione smiling at him

He has a picture of Hermione nuzzling his neck

He has a picture where Hermione was playing with her nose (which make him smile every time he sees it)

He has a picture where Hermione was sitting on his lap cradling his face.

He can remember that time when she was scolding him for being so stubborn about the house elves.

Yet in the picture she looks like she saying sweet nothings to him

But his most favorite picture and the picture which appears every time he leaves the cellphone untouched because he got bored playing with it

Was....

Hermione straddling his lap, hair in a sexy messy bun, wearing his sweatshirt, arms around his neck, lips touching his

Him topless with only his trousers on, arms around her waist, hair quite messy after she lavishly played with it earlier, lips touching hers

Another thing that only him and Hermione can tell upon seeing this picture

Vows of love are spoken against each others lips

He loves the way he can use this muggle contraption with wandless magic


	5. Line 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here just the plot:D**_

_**New fanfiction writer, thank you for being so kind:p**_

_**I want a beta...anyone?**_

_**This is a series of sweet nothings**_

_**Pardon me, my first language is not english**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy...this is made out of boredom**_

_**Don`t be afraid to touch them if you want to, because they like being in your arms.**_

Hermione is looking at the sky

Wondering what she will be doing the following day.

Draco is also looking at something

But not at the sky

He's starring at Hermione

Wondering what she will do if he hugs her now.

So to stop his curiosity he step closer to her and hug her.

She was surprised but then again

She turns around

leans in to his chest

and

Wraps her arms around his waist.

She looks up at his eyes

Smiled and tiptoed to kiss him.


	6. Line 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

_**Kiss her in front of OTHER girls you know**_

Hermione is talking to her past dorm mates.

Lavender was bragging about her "new hot Quidditch player" boyfriend

Patil also has a new boyfriend, a bank manager (which owned by Malfoy's Inc.)

"So Hermione when are you going to leave your single life and find a boyfriend?" Lavender said hoping to make Hermione jealous with her active love life knowing she's single.

Hermione just smiled " I'm actually very happy right now"

"You mean you have a boyfriend already?"Patil said eyes slightly beaming

Draco enters the room while Patil is talking

Hermione back is facing him, he quickly approach Hermione.

"Hello Brown, Patil" He greeted

"Draco" Lavender said batting her eyelashes hoping Draco would notice

Draco lowered himself reaching for Hermione's hand kissing it.

Hermione looks at him

"Hi Love" She said

Draco kiss her quickly and said

"I'm starving let's have lunch, I'll wait for you outside need to talk to Potter first"

"Okay" Hermione smiles

"Girls" Draco nods before leaving to go to Harry

"Merlin you're boyfriend is Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Sex God" Lavender said mouth threatening to fall to the ground

"Fiancée actually" Hermione smiled.


	7. Line 7 and 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

2 lines here enjoy:) Reviews if you want more:D

_**Text message or call her and tell her how much you MISS her**__**.**_

_**WE MIGHT DENY IT BUT WE ACTUALLY LIKE AND KINDA WANT YOU TO TICKLE US**_

Hermione is watching a movie, she's frustrated, annoyed, and obviously not having a good day.

She hasn't seen Draco for three days now.

He's in France dealing with his business

Ginny is busy with Quidditch.

Her cellphone suddenly rings

Draco's calling

Finally

"Hello" she said

"Hi love how are you?" Draco said

"I'm bored when are you coming back?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow love, there's still so much things to do here"

"Okay" she said lips pouting

"I miss you" Draco said with a sad voice

"I miss you too" Hermione said sounding like a child who's ready to cry anytime

Suddenly something moves behind the couch Hermione turns but saw nothing.

"Draco you still there?" She said

"No I'm already here" Draco said kissing Hermione's cheek

"I thought you won't be back until the day after tomorrow" Hermione said while Draco sits next to her

"Surprise love now where's my kiss?" Draco said

Hermione cupped his face and give him a very big kiss that seems to last forever

Draco slowly slid his hand around her waist.

Suddenly

Draco tickles Hermione breaking the kiss.

Hermione threw her head back laughing her heart out

Draco grabs the opportunity to ravish her neck

They ended up lying at the couch

Draco on top

He kiss Hermione's forehead

Nuzzles their nose together

Then he kiss Hermione very slowly

The kiss broke after a brief period of time head still connected

"I love you" He said against her lips

She smiled

"I love you too"


End file.
